Signed: From The White Hound
by GoldenPiggy
Summary: *Written for the Kazekage of Suna's Journal Entry Contest* We have recently found a journal in the Inuzuka Clan Head's backyard. It seems to be written in 'Chicken Scratch', so I have decided to send it to Inuzuka Kiba to translate it for us. Though it seems Inuzuka-san wanted to figure out who this so called 'White Hound' was without us investigators. Is that why he wrote in it?


Hello people of the world! It is I! The author of... this... As you may or may not know, I have entered The Kazekage of Suna's Journal Entry Contest. This 'journal' *Coughdairycough* had been found in the Inuzuka Clan Head's backyard. Written in 'Chicken Scratch' we have had this journal completely translated to English just for you. Translated by whom? None other than the 'Most amazing, self-dependent hound known to man'. Or in people terms, Inuzuka Kiba. Although it seems Inuzuka-san had wanted to find out who this so called 'White Hound' is. Is that why he wrote in it? Oh well. Without further ado, I bring you the journal- Signed: From The White Hound.

* * *

Author- 'White Hound'

_**Inuzuka Kiba**_

* * *

**June 16th-**

Today I was wandering around Konoha again. The day was perfect. There was plenty of sun, shade, and fun. Especially with all the other Ninken in the park today. Honestly. Today was perfect. Unfortunately, take note of the keyword: _was_.

Yes, it was awesome until the other Ninken and I landed ourselves in a dark alleyway.

No. We were not _lost. _We were just testing our memorization skills to help us out on missions. Now, we were also testing our stealth skills, and Interrogation Tactics.

Our self-appointed stealth mission was to follow the dreaded Demon Furball, or otherwise known as 'Tora the Cat'.

The mission started with us following the Demon Furball without it noticing us. _Check._

Afterwards, we would use our 'Interrogation Tactics' to get information from said Furball. _Check._

Finally, using our awesome memorization skills, we would return back the park before anyone noticed. _Uhh..._

Fortunately, we totally found our way out and just so happen to run into our companions along the way.

We are Ninken. Not _pets._ Ninja Hounds.

Unfortunately, it seemed that by the time we Ninken had successfully maneuvered our way out of Enemy Base, the sun was setting. Better put this back. I'll dig it up later.

Sighed from the most lethal Ninken in Konoha,

White Hound.

* * *

_**The one and only Beast King here! I'm gonna be the one to first know who this so called 'White Hound' is first! I**_** do **_**get to translate this thing. Ninken 'ey? I do remember taking Akamaru to the park that day. Interesting. But what kind of Ninken writes in a dairy?**_

* * *

**June 25th-**

Today was... interesting to say the least. What happened? Well, I guess since you're an inanimate object and wont judge me, I can tell you.

Companion-san left me alone at home today. He left a bucket of green paint. In the middle of the floor. Not a tall bucket... more of a pan shape.

Any good Ninken would've done nothing. I, however, cannot remember how it happened. All I know is that it did happen. It was all those damned meat flavored dog treat's fault.

All.

Their.

Fault.

I'm innocent I tell you!

They drugged them! They drove my senses haywire! That's why it happened!

And looking through this now, it seems like I haven't told you what happened.

Where was I...? Oh yeah. Paint.

So, after I left the paint for some time, I saw some dog treats just lying about. So I did what anyone would do. I ate them. They were delicious. I've always been a sucker for treats.

After I ate them, I went back to the paint. After that it's fuzzy. When I fully came back to my senses, I saw multiple green paw prints everywhere. Even on the ceiling.

The.

Ceiling.

How the hell would prints even get up there?!

Anyways, I did the responsible thing in the end.

No, I did not take the blame for it.

That would be selfish.

What if someone else wanted to take credit for the awesome work I probably did?!

So, I did the responsible thing.

And blamed it on Kuromaru.

I think he enjoyed taking credit for something so awesome. I mean, come on! On the ceiling too. Gotta have awesome Ninken skills for that.

Kuromaru. You're welcome.

Signed from the incredibly selfless,

White Hound.

* * *

_**Those paw prints were in my house! The head clan house! I actually thought Kuromaru did it this whole time! We locked him up for a week because of that! But, I guess it **_**was **_**a pretty good and funny prank.**_

* * *

**July 1st-**

Nothing really happened today. I heard Companion-san and family are planning something for the Fourth of July. Nothing of interest.

Signed from the bored,

White Hound.

* * *

_**So this 'Companion-san' must've been one of the one's at the meeting. There were twenty-six if I remember correctly.**_

* * *

**July 4th-**

I just got back from the traditional Fourth of July party in the Inuzuka Compound. The party stopped about Thirty minutes ago, so I dubbed it safe to write.

The party was amazing as always. There was cake, games, Ninken wars, an area for us Ninken separately, pizza, Onigiri- don't ask, fireworks, taijutsu spars, drinks, and we finally used the giant pool in the compound again.

To clear things up. The Ninken Wars are tournaments between all Ninken. Anything from spars, to hunts, to even Tug-of-War. The giant pool in the compound is only used once a year. It is massive. Seriously. I'd say it's about as big as half the compound. Sure our compound is small compared to compounds like the Uchiha and Hyuuga, but it is still pretty big.

You remember what happened with the paint before right? Those damned dog treats? Well, it seemed that a lot of the clan members, were acting like I did then while they were drinking their drinks. I think they called it 'Alcohol'? Oh well.

It was pretty fun overall. We -The other Ninken and I- even got to see Hatake's Ninken again. It'd been such a long time since I'd last seen Pakkun.

Signed from the still energized,

White Hound.

* * *

_**Agreed. That party was awesome. But since I have no evidence here, let's leave it at that.**_

* * *

**July 17th-**

Sitting on Companion-san's head during Academy time was always my favorite, next to sitting in his jacket of course. Of course I paid attention to some things. Like all the fighting. What? It's fun to watch. Anyways, in better news, Companion-san graduated today. He is an official Konoha Ninja. Congratz!

Tomorrow the genin teams will be announced. Wonder who'll be on Companion-san's team.

Signed from the anticipating,

White Hound.

* * *

_**Two Inuzuka passed that day other than me... it was either one of their Ninken that are writing this... Or you Akamaru!**_

* * *

**July 18th-**

Companion-san met his genin team today. I don't like it.

The team consists of a Hyuuga girl, us, an Aburame, and Yuhi-sensei.

The Hyuuga girl is fine. Sure she is shy and timid, but extremely kind. Hyuuga Hinati I think was her name. Or was it Hyuuga Hinata? Oh well.

I don't have a problem with Yuhi-san either. She is also kind and she tries to help Hyuuga. She's good at Genjutsu. I wonder if I could get Companion-san to ask her to teach me about them.

Of course I don't have a problem with Companion-san either!

What's wrong then? The Aburame. He is evil.

He.

Is.

Evil.

E-vil.

EVIL!

How so?

He never talks. He wears big sunglasses. He wears a big trench coat. He is creepy. He watches all on our team. He rarely participates -I am NOT over exaggerating-. And I suspect he peaks in the women's bath houses. With those sunglasses, you never know.

Also, don't get me started on the Aburame supposed Bloodline. The bugs.

Bugs.

Evil.

He lets evil live inside him. Chakra sucking evil. I don't trust him. I think his name is Shiko or something. Maybe it was Chino. No wait... it was Shino! Aburame Shino. I don't like him. Is it possible for Ninken to request their Companions a transfer team? Maybe Hatake's...

Signed from the Aburame Shino hater,

White hound.

* * *

_**Wait... That's my Genin team, team eight! So this means that Akamaru had a dairy all this time? Oh wow! But I never would've guessed he hated Shino so much.**_

* * *

**July 19th-**

Turns out Ninken can't request their Companions transfer teams. We're supposed to be the tracker team... Curse you Aburame Shino!

Signed from the plotter of vengeance,

White Hound.

* * *

_**Oh wait, now I remember how much Akamaru hated him.**_

* * *

**August 19th-**

The 'Chunin Exams' were held today... well, the first part was. The Second part starts soon though.

The First part of the Chunin Exams was a written Test. The proctor, Morino Ibiki, stressed so much about cheating and how if you were caught cheating you'd lose two points from your score. Each problem on the test was worth one point. There were ten questions. If anyone had a zero out of ten, that team would be disqualified, yada yada yada. Anyways, So much stress on the cheating, I thought, 'Hey, if you were caught cheating, why wouldn't you be disqualified?' I guess they wanted us to cheat with info gathering. I told Companion-san, and I looked at other's answers and with the Inuzuka Bark code, told him them.

We passed. The Second Exams are starting in five minutes.

The sad thing is, I've run out of paper in this journal. But, for the record, i shall be back!

Signed from your paperless author,

White Hound- Inuzuka Akamaru. Ninken.

* * *

_**So it's true! Akamaru! You did write this! Victory! I was right! The Beast King was right as always! Take that investigators! My name is Inuzuka Kiba! I have translated this thing for you people, and figured out who it was!**_

_**But... Akamaru. Who would've thought? And what did he mean 'I shall be back.' Don't tell me there are more of these!**_

* * *

Well, it seems like we've an answer for who had been writing this mysterious journal. I think this turned out great! Hey, maybe if we ask the Inuzuka Clan head, they'll let us dig out their backyard to look for these! Maybe... But oh well. I've got to get this Journal to The Kazekage of Suna quick! Minion-mon! Get the messenger Birds ready!


End file.
